Jimmy Carter/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jimmy Carter during Sino-American signing ceremony. Photo: Schumacher, Karl H. Jiang Zemin - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter, left, meets President Jiang Zemin at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. The two met Thursday. Carter was in China to check in on his nonprofit Carter Center's 5-year-old China Villages Election Project. Photo by AP Photo Hu Jintao - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter meeting with Chinese President Hu Jintao on January 12 / Agencies Jimmy Carter - Xi Jinping.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China’s Central Committee, Xi Jinping, has met visiting former US president Jimmy Carter in Beijing. News.cn Corea del Norte * Ver Jimmy Carter - Kim Il-sung.jpg| President Kim Il Sung receives former US President Jimmy Carter | Picture: KANCC.org Japón * Ver Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Industrial Countries Summit In Tokyo, Japan On June 24, 1979 Jimmy Carter, Emperor Hirohito and Rosalyn. Jimmy Carter - Takeo Fukuda.jpg| Image credit: President Carter listens to Marine Band harpist Gunnery Sergeant James Pinkerton with Japanese Prime Minister Takeo Fukuda, March 21, 1977, courtesy of the Jimmy Carter Presidential Library and Museum. Jimmy Carter - Masayoshi Ōhira.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira had always wanted to go to a bbq, Pres. Carter invited him to one in 1979. White House History Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Japanese PM Yasuhiro Nakasone (L) & ex-Pres. Jimmy Carter (C) w. press (UPI's Helen Thomas at R), outside WH after mtg. w. Pres. Bush. Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (R) offers a seat to former US president Jimmy Carter during a courtesy call at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo, 05 September 2003. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Jimmy Carter - Jusuf Habibie.jpg| INDONESIA: JIMMY CARTER MEETS PRESIDENT HABIBIE. AP Archive Jimmy Carter - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Megawati Sukarnoputri saluda al ex presidente de EE UU Jimmy Carter, ayer en Yakarta. ASSOCIATED PRESS Asia del Sur India * Ver Jimmy Carter - Morarji Desai.jpg| Former US President Jimmy Carter and India’s then PM Morarji Desai during the arrival ceremony for a state visit. Photograph: US Embassy New Delhi/Flickr Charan Singh - Sin imagen.jpg| American President Jimmy Carter with ministers shakes hands with Charan Singh, Union Home Minister and other members of Morarji Desai's cabinet in New Delhi on January 1, 1978. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jimmy Carter.jpg| 1979 Foreign minister Vajpayee with Jimmy Carter. AP Jimmy Carter - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The former President of United States, Mr. Jimmy Carter calls on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on October 27, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Jimmy Carter - Mohammad Reza Pahleví.jpg| President Jimmy Carter offers a toast to Mohammed Reza Shah Pahlavi, calling Iran 'an island of stability in one of the more troubled areas of the world.' The 1977 New Year's Eve toast came to symbolize decades of American friendship with a repressive regime that Iranians increasingly despised. Little more than a year later, animosity toward the Shah and U.S. policies culminated in the Shah's ouster, the return of the Ayatollah Khomeini, and the beginning of decades of animosity between Iran and the U.S. origins.osu.edu Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Jimmy Carter - Yitzhak Navon.jpg| President Navon welcomes President Carter and First Lady Rosalynn Carter in Tel Aviv, March 10, 1979. Jimmy Carter Library Jimmy Carter - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter, right, and Israel's President Shimon Peres. Credit: AP Photo/Sebastian Scheiner Golda Meir - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Jimmy Carter, et al meet with Golda Meir. President (1977-1981 : Carter). White House Staff Photographers. (01/20/1977 - 01/20/1981) Jimmy Carter - Menachem Begin.jpg| Prime Minister Begin and President Carter meet in the White House. (Photo: Ya'acov Sa'ar/Israel National Photos) Isaac Rabin - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Jimmy Carter with Yitzhak Rabin, Prime Minister of Israel”. Photo: National Archives and Records Administration Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the Government Press Office (GPO), former U.S. President Jimmy Carter (L) is greeted by Israel's Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (R) January 6, 2005 in Jerusalem, Israel. Ehud Olmert - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Ehud Olmert, a la derecha, con el ex presidente de EEUU Jimmy Carter. (Foto: AFP) Palestina * Ver Jimmy Carter - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Former US President Jimmy Carter, who maintained good ties with Yasser Arafat and his allies YM”S has been labeled persona non grata in Israel by President Reuven Rivlin and Prime Minister Binyamin Netanyahu. YWN Jimmy Carter - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian Authority President Mahmud Abbas shakes hands with former US president Jimmy Carter during their meeting on May 2, 2015 in the West Bank city of Ramallah. (AFP/Pool/Abbas Momani) Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Jimmy Carter with Hafiz al-Asad President of Syria in Geneva, Switzerland. Jimmy Carter Library (NLJC), 441 Freedom Parkway, Atlanta, GA, 30307-1498. Bashar al-Assad - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Syria's President Bashar al-Assad welcomes former US president Jimmy Carter to Damascus (Reuters) Turquía * Ver Jimmy Carter - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Greek Prime mInister Constantine Karamanlis, Turkish Prime Minister Suleyman Demirel, and Belgian Prime Minister Leo Tindemans and Belgian leaders, at a bi-lateral meeting with US President Jimmy Carter. Statements from Carter and Turkish Prime Minister Suleyman Demirel. AP Fuentes Categoría:Jimmy Carter